1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to broadcasting audio tweets and more specifically to using automatic speech recognition to associate tweets with tags identifying tweet content utilized in selecting specific tweets for broadcasting to telephone devices and other digital devices.
2. Introduction
Users of telephone devices no longer use phones exclusively for making and receiving telephone calls. The development of smartphones has enabled users to perform more sophisticated tasks using their phones. Features such as the internet and an ever-expanding set of applications for smartphones allow users to accomplish a range of tasks from listening to the radio to sleep monitoring. Traditionally, users listened to the radio using a dedicated radio device located in their home or car. Now, listeners can listen to broadcasts using their smartphones in many different locations.
Often during broadcasts including commentary such as a talk show, the commentator requests listener input. Commentators perform contests involving give-aways, take polls and ask listeners for opinions on various topics. Traditionally, when a commentator requests listener feedback, a listener listening to a broadcast on a radio in a car for example, would call in from a cell phone and wait until their turn to voice their opinion on air. Call screeners would assist in the process and could record a listener's input for future playback. Issues such as unfamiliarity with a listener, feedback irrelevance and lag time exist with the traditional method of listeners responding to commentator requests for listener input.
What is needed in the art is an improved method for a listener to provide input to a broadcast program.